Unlucky to the End
by Vatala Darkmist
Summary: The fights have begun to break out, the highbloods are out of control with there killings and the lowbloods are planning a revolution. Will two trolls be able to survive their cruel world or will they be culled before they get the chance? Moirallegiance b/w Summoner and Redglare.
1. Chapter 1

Unlucky To the End

Appreciations: To my books for providing me hours of entertainment and my beta who helped me come up with this idea unknowingly.

Disclaimer: WARNING THIS IS A TEST.

I own Homestuck and anything else that's mentioned!

IF YOU DID NOT BELIEVE ME YOU ARE SMART, IF YOU DID BELIEVE ME YOU DID NOT READ THE WARNING.

**LET'S GET THE STORY STRAIGHT! YOU ARE A POISON! YOU FLOODED THROUGH MY VIENS!**

* * *

><p>Violets are blue, roses are red, we're coming aboard prepare to eat lead.<p>

-Artist Unknown

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Redglare was unbelievably tired; she and The Summoner had just been in a small skirmish against Mindfang and her crew. Redglare and The Summoner had fought all of the crew until they came to Mindfang. Even with aaaaaaaall the luck, Mindfang didn't want to take her chances. Pyralspite, Redglare's lusus, was there and she had already lost an arm and eight eyes. So, Mindfang, promising vengeance, fled while Redglare and The Summoner went to find someplace to rest. That's why right now they were tired, cold and sitting in a damp cave.

"Redglare, I'm going to find some firewood, would you like to come?" Asked The Summoner.

Redglare nodded grabbing her dragon head cane-kind. They began to look for a smaller tree (all they had was a cane and lance-kind to cut down a tree). Eventually, they came across a clearing that was surrounded by the forest. Inside this field seemed to be a huge amount of Tinkerbulls, except their bodies were larger than their heads and their wings weren't large enough to let them fly (A.N. They're cows with tiny wings). The Summoner's eyes widened when he saw them; he had never seen this species before. His wings fluttered in happiness for about a minute.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! They look like Tinkerbull! Redglare, they look like really big Tinkerbulls!"

The Summoner was running around waving his arms, trying to catch up with one of them. Redglare sat down by a tree shaking her head and cackling at him. Soon though, she noticed her head drooping to one side and her eyelids trying to close. She noticed that The Summoner was still chasing the Tinkerbulls (A.N. COWS), albeit a bit tiredly.

"Summoner, c'mon, let's go back to the cave before you collapse."

He nodded his head and they trudged along to the cave. When they got to the cave they made a makeshift bed out of leaves and mosses. As soon as it was done they collapsed (A.N. a few feet apart from each other you perv).

**Next Night**

Redglare woke up when the Alternian suns set. She stretched and blinked in astonishment; it sounded like someone was whispering. She sat up and looked around the large cave.

_'This must've been a home to a paw-beast,'_ thought Redglare.

She turned to her left and saw The Summoner was right next to the mouth of the cave. Before he had collapsed he had made his wings disappear to wherever he put them. He was shivering and muttering words. Redglare leaned closer trying to hear what he was saying.

"Suffering... death... cruelty... pain... Highbloods."

Redglare blinked 'well that wasn't a very hard nightmare to figure out' (even though she tried not to, she had what her descendent's friend would call 'a per%erse sense of humor'). Redglare shook his shoulder.

"Summoner...Summoner...wake up!"

The Summoner suddenly sat up accidentally hitting Redglare with one of his (large) horns. Redglare jumped back, holding her head in pain.

"Ow...that really hurt; I didn't think you would be that scared."

The Summoner gave her a look that said he didn't get scared.

"What were you doing Redglare? I swear sometimes I think your going to kill me in my sleep."

In return Redglare gave him a very scary look.

"I would never kill unless there's a justified reason," respond Redglare.

The Summoner noticed he had hurt her a little with that comment,"Sorry Redglare, you just surprised me. What were you doing?"

Redglare sighed and removed her hand from her hurt head, "You looked like you were having a particularly bad nightmare."

The Summoner blinked and averted his eyes, " Oh...yeah it, uh, was. How could you tell?"

"Summoner you were shivering and talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," he replied stiffly,"lets go."

Redglare sighed and started to follow him out of the cave when she knew exactly what to do to lighten the mood. She stalked up to him being as quiet as possible (wich was unnecessary since he was in his own cloud of anger at his dream), then she tackle-pounced. Like she was hoping (and slightly saddened at), he was ready for an attack and since he noticed it was her he just stood still while she hung on.

"Can I have an Oink-beast ride? Please?"The Summoner turned his head so she could only see his one eyebrow lifted up, but what she couldn't see was the corner of his mouth turn up into a little half smile.

"Sure, as long as you don't choke me again."

Redglare smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and crossing her legs over his stomach. As they went she started to hum Ring Around the Rosie (she once heard some wrigglers singing it on a job and now whenever she was unsuspecting it would sneak up in her mind). The Summoner, startled a bit that the almighty Neophyte Redglare was humming, and it was a wriggler song no less. He smiled at her wrigglerish side and started to hum along.

**About 30 minutes later**

They hadn't realized it, but they had continued to hum. Redglare was starting to get a bit drowsy (from the fight with Mindfang, waking up early and getting hit by The Summoner's giant horns).

**A few minutes later**

Redglare had fallen asleep and was breathing lightly. The Summoner had started to get thirsty, noticing she was asleep he quit humming and started to look for a river (his arms holding on to her so she wouldn't fall). After walking a short time he came across a river and noticed Redglare was shivering. He passed it of as a regular nightmare. He laid Redglare down on the river bed and bent down to take a drink. Suddenly Redglare's nightmare got worse. She saw herself being hung in front of a huge crowd while the guilty Mindfang got away. Now this was the sort of dream that was normal, but then she saw all her friends dead or being put into slavery, for no reason no less! Redglare started to toss and turn when The Summoner wasn't paying attention. With one last turn Redglare plunged into the river.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Woot my first kind of cliff hanger, I have the rest written out so if this story gets popular enough I'll update. All reviews accepted unless you want to bag on others people's reviews with your reviews.<p>

Sorry if it's not written well criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Appreciations: To the one guy who favorited this. I see you other people who read this c'mon you can at least tell me if it sucks! Also thank you beta for helping with the idea for this story without you I would never have thought of this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't fully own this idea (but I own the ending }X) my beta is going to kill me) and I don't own Homestuck unfortunately. I also don't own Skyrim I don't even own a Copy of it. :o(

**HE CALLS THE MANSION NOT A HOUSE BUT A TOMB HE'S ALWAYS CHOKING FROM THE STENCH AND THE FUMES. THE WEDDING PARTY ALL COLLECTS IN THE ROOM SO SEND MY RESIGNATION TO THE BRIDE AND THE GROOM.**

* * *

><p>Hell is the possibility of sanity.<p>

-Daria

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

_Flashback_

_Redglare started to toss and turn when The Summoner wasn't paying attention. With one last turn Redglare plunged into the river._

_End of Flashback_

The Summoner looked up in surprise when he heard the big splash. The Summoner looked the ripple that signaled Redglare had been pulled under the water.

"SHIT, SHIT! FUCK!"

The Summoner was cursing himself with the dirtiest language he knew as he took off his shoes. As soon as he had taken them off he dived towards the ripples.

**Meanwhile**

Redglare had been awoken by sudden cold and wet. Gasping at the cold, she accidentally breathed through her mouth and nose filling her lungs with the cold, wet substance that was all around her. She tried to figure out which way was up, but since the Alternian moons were a simple crescent hidden by trees there was no light to guide her. She chose a direction and began to swim unknown to her it was not the direction she wanted to go. Soon her vision started to black out around the corners of her eyes. Her mind spun with ideas of what she could do in this situation, but one stood above the rest. She stopped mid-swim and tried to not focus on her vision which was blacking out for periods, and her lungs which swished with the water inside. She remembered what she had been doing an tried to focus, her clothes were being pulled the same ways she had been swimming. Pulling out her cane-kind, she let it go quickly, then reached out and fumbled with it, putting it back in her sllyadex. She had been swimming the wrong way . Finally she noticed how her sight was nearly blacking out for a full second and her lungs were burning and choking her at the same time.

**Meanwhile**

As Redglare had been swimming down, so was The Summoner; he had pulled out his wings, flapping them so he would get farther faster. Thankfully he had taken a big gulp of air before diving. Unluckily, he knew that Redglare had not.

_'I shouldn't have put her that close to this damn river,_' he thought.

The Summoner feeling a sudden gust of determination he pushed harder. All of a sudden there was bright teal and red very close to his face. Realizing that it was Redglare's dress he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, letting bubbles flow through her mouth. He reached for her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making sure he held her tightly. Using his wings he pushed off with all his might rushing to the top, making his ears scream. As soon as he felt his lungs might collapse, his head broke the surface. Gasping for the needed air he pulled Reglare's head out of the water. Swimming over to the river bank, he pulled himself out making sure Redglare didn't go back under. When he made sure his feet were firmly planted on the ground, he pulled Reglare out by the arms. He laid her on the bank. Pausing he took a deep breath, he knew what he needed to do.

Putting his hands on her chest (A.N. You perv), he began to revive her.

_'One, two, three, four, five, pump. One, two, three, four, five, pump.'_

When The Summoner started to lose hope, Redglare coughed up water. He pulled her into his arms when she sat up and blinked.

"Summoner?"

"Yeah?"

He pulled back from the hug and realized he was smiling. She giggled a little and poked him in the chest.

"Were you worried about me? Awww I didn't know you were such a big marshmallow," she croaked.

The Summoner sobered immediately. He stood up and stepped back a few feet.

"I wasn't worried," he deadpanned. "I need you to call Pyralspite to take me to my hive. I'm too tired to fly the whole way because of yesterday. Don't be stupid, I don't care about you like that."

Redglare's eyes widened in hurt and her lip trembled a little. He winced a bit inwardly as he realized what he said, but didn't take it back.

"Fine," she whispered hurt. "I'll call Pyralspite."

She walked away while The Summoner mentally berated himself. He started to hear her dragon chant,

**"FUS RO DUH**

**Dovahkiin Dovahkiin**

**Naal ok zin los vahriin**

**wah dien vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal**

**ahrk fin norak paal graan**

**fod nust hon zindro zaan**

**Dovahkiin fah hin kogaan mu draal**

**ahrk fin kel lost prodah**

**do ved viing ko fin krah**

**tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein**

**Alduin feyn do jun**

**kruziik vokun staadnau**

**voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein**

**FUS RO DUH"**

The Summoner had heard her chant before, but every time it got a little more exotic and beautiful. He swallowed and waited fearfully for Pyralspite. When she landed, Redglare got her up to speed on her and The Summoner's situation telepathically. Needless to say Pyralspite was not very happy and made sure to bump on the ride to his hive a little (a lot). As Pyralspite landed, he jumped off and watched as they flew away. His sudden anger overtook him. She had almost drowned and he and his stupid ego wouldn't let him say that he was worried. He growled at himself and went inside his hive. He fell on the couch as soon as he went inside and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Next Night**

The Summoner was still laying on his couch when he heard a knocking on his door. He groaned as he heard the knocking grow louder and he stood up.

"Who is it at this fucking hour? Gog dammit I was sleeping."

"It's me."

The Summoner opened the door to see The Disciple. He groaned and went back to collapse on the couch leaving the door open for her. She walked inside closing the door so nothing could get in. When she turned around, she chuckled lightly at his tired form.

"Wow, you seem exhausted Summoner."

He lifted his head and glared at The Disciple. Her eyes widened when she saw the hurt and anger in his brown pupils. She knelt down beside the couch and put her hand on his back.

"What's wrong?"

He just stared at the wall defiantly. She sighed, crossed her legs and began to stare at his back. Feeling her eyes on him, he began to squirm. He put his head on the armrest on the couch.

"Mph swewed mumph."

She gave him a strange look, "Huh?"

The Summoner sighed and lifted his head, "I said 'I screwed up.'"

"Oh," she blinked in surprise. "How'd you screw up?"

He sat down on the floor with her and said, "I told Reglare I wasn't worried about her when she almost drowned."

The Disciple raised an eyebrow, "Wow that was a mean thing to do. Why'd you tell her that when she almost drowned?"

"She said I was a big marshmallow. I know it was a really stupid thing to do, and I'm such a jerk and I wish I could take it back. I want to apologize, but I'm not so good with emotions and I'm afraid she won't accept it and we still won't be friends."

"She called you a marshmallow? That's it? Sheesh, you do need to apologize." The Disciple deadpanned.

He gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, "Will you come with me to her hive? Please?"

The Disciple sighed, "I'll come with you to her hive, but I'm going to wait outside."

The Summoner tackle-pounced her on the floor giving her a big hug.

"Thank you! I promise I will try to give the most feelings-packed emotions in troll-history! C'mon let's go!"

He and the Disciple left his hive and began to walk to Redglare's hive.

**A While Later**

They had finally arrived near Redglare's hive. The Disciple started to walk in a different direction from Redglare's hive.

"I'll be behind," The Disciple pointed. "That tree."

The Summoner nodded and walked up to the door. He knocked quietly, waited a few seconds and than knocked louder. He stopped knocking when he heard the sounds of movement inside and something else. His eyes widened when he realized it was the sound of sniffling, and did she... did she just blow her nose? The Summoner suddenly felt much worse, either Redglare had been crying (all alone) or she was sick (which was unlikely since her blood was fairly high enough on the hemospectrum to get sick maybe once every sweep). He was fairly sure he had made her cry when she was all alone. He heard the door begin to click, signaling someone was about to open it. The Summoner felt his vascular pump squeeze when he saw her. She was a mess. Her hair was everywhere, her dress were strewn on her as if she didn't care, and her glasses that he had never seen off of her face were gone. the worst part was her eyes. He couldn't see a lot of them since her hair was in her face, but the little bit of them he could see were the teal veins, which stood out more promptly then usual (A.N. They were bloodshot). There seemed to be a little bit of teal leaking out of them. She was trying to rub the last bits of the teal out, but he could still see them. Her eyes widened when she saw it was him. She moved quickly trying to slam the door on him. Luckily, he put his foot in the door in time.

_'Ow,'_ he thought.

"What do YOU want?"

He sucked in a breath when he noticed she had tried to add venom, but he mostly heard the her shaking voice. He took a deep breath and prepared to apologize.

"Redglare I know I don't deserve it, but I'm sorry. When you called me a marshmallow I panicked at the thought that you might think lower of me just because I was worried about you. You have been a great friend lately, ever since Mindfang tried to kill me ("unjustly," she muttered), and you've helped me through alot. I'm sorry I said I wasn't worried. It was untrue."

He looked up from his feet and saw that her door was open and redglare was staring at him strangely. He saddened, he thought he knew what that look meant.

He sighed, "I can see you don't forgive me and I don't bla- OOF!"

He was cut off mid-sentence by a hug that squeezed the air out of him. He looked at the top of her head in wonder. Surprised he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair (avoiding her horns) and breathed in her scent; she smelt like apples and mint. She pulled back and looked at him with shining eyes. She punched him lightly in the chest.

"You big idiot, you made me think we weren't friends anymore."

His eyes widened a bit, realizing if he hadn't apologized they might not have talked to each other, let alone have been friends. She started to frown, drawing the Summoner out of his thoughts.

"What I want to know," she asked. "is why you've been so stressed and jumpy lately."

His eyes widened (again) and he stepped back a little. He checked behind him before stepping inside her hive and closed the door. He took one of her hands in both of his and leaned his head to close to her ear. When he breathed, bits of air would ghost over her skin making her shiver.

"I'm... I'm starting a revolution."

She blinked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that response. He grinned at her response (he thought she was impressed).

"I know you are all for justice with your job and all then you must see how unfair the Highbloods are being. They kill their own guards! The Grand Highblood's wall is splattered with all colors of blood, even his own."

She began to slowly nod her head to his words. Nearly all of the Highbloods had been unjust lately. He smiled when he saw she was agreeing. Suddenly The Disciple burst through the door.

"Highbloods," she gasped out of breath.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I wrote this for the one guy that favorited my story. Both of the stories that NO ONE else has reviewed so if your reading this thanks. If you think I'm being a bit rude sorry I'm watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit and one girl is getting cyber bullied and it's making me MAD.<p>

Please review I'll take anything I promise I will give you all the cyber food you want.

*slams head repeatedly on desk* SO OOC!


	3. Chapter 3

Appreciations: To my sweatshirt who is keeping me warm right now, the one guy who favorited this (let me tell you there is this place on your profile where you can see how many people have read your story), and my beta who I shall from now on call *bleep*.

Disclaimer: I do not fully own this idea or the small amount of lyrics or the quote. I especially don't own Homestuck sadly.

NO, YOU'VE GOTTA GET INSIDE. YOU PUSH IT BACK DOWN, YOU PUSH IT BACK DOWN. NO YOU'LL NEVER GET IT INSIDE. PUSH IT BACK DOWN, BLACKOUT, BLOOD IN YOUR EYE.

* * *

><p>If at first you don't succeed you're not need<p>

-Artist Unknown

Third Person POV

_Flashback_

_Suddenly The Disciple burst through Redglare's hive door._

_"Highbloods," she gasped out of breath._

_Flashback_

Redglare and The Summoner turned towards the now open door where they saw shadows moving and growing. Gasping Redglare shut the door quickly and turned all the lights out hoping to delay them. The Summoner turned towards The Disciple.

"Why are they here?"

The Disciple bit her lip glancing at Redglare out of the corner of her eye. The Summoner took a few seconds when he realized they were here because of his revolution. He had led them here. He had put Redglare in danger again just because he felt he deserved one. He turned to Reglare who was busy looking out the window. He took her by her shoulders and forced her to turn around.

"I need you and The Disciple to go somewhere safe."

Redglare narrowed her eyes and pulled out of his grasp.

"I don't think so Summoner. You seem to think I'm some sort of gentle troll, well I'm not I can stand my own in a fight even without Pyralspite."

His eyes hardened and he stepped closer.

"I need you to go we just made up. I can hold them off and then fly off if I need to. Please you almost died once this week and I need you to be ok."

Her eyes softened and she nodded. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek took The Disciple's hand and led her towards the forest surrounding her hive. They ran through the woods as fast as they could untill they couldn't even see the lighs from the highbloods torches.

**Around 30 Minutes Later**

The Summoner was in a puddle of his own blood his head throbbing. The Highbloods have left him to die a slow painful death. Suddenly a shadow fell over him. Preparing for a painful death he closed his eyes and waited. Warm gentle hands suddenly picked him up. Surprised he opened his eyes trying to see who picked him up, but before he could see anything he blacked out.

**The Next Night**

The Summoner awoke in a small camp in the forest. He sat up quickly and looked around him. There was a small fire and a couple of logs set up as chairs, but that was pretty much it. Suddenly there was a rustling behind him. He jumped up ignoring the sudden dizziness. He pulled out his lance-kind and got ready for a fight. When the troll stood out of the shadows he recognized him as The Sufferer.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: The reason this is so short is because I wanted a cliff-hanger. Please review I want all sorts of reviews flames about, my writing is horrible, I shouldn't be writing, I suck, I'll take anything PPPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Unlucky To The End Ch.4

Appreciation: To the people who reviewed ( I came home and saw you two and I squealed) the people who favorited and alerted ( Ilovelovelovelove you guys) and my new beta Awkward Traveler.

Disclaimer: Don't really own the idea all the way since my beta helped me with that and if I owned Homestuck there would be many Terezi's so all my crack pairings would be satisfied.

**You said I'd be coming home. They said he's fine left alone. The screams in my mind I keep them a secret, a secret.**

* * *

><p>Murder is unique in that it abolishes the party it injures, so that society must take the place of the victim, and on his behalf demand atonement or grant forgiveness.<p>

-W. H. Auden

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Seeing that it was The Sufferer The Summoner lowered his lance-kind so it was pointed at the ground. The Sufferer brushed all the leftover leaves off from the bush and stepped closer. He offered The Summoner a warm smile, but The Summoner just frowned in return.

"What?" growled The Summoner.

The Sufferer sighed and moved closer to the little fire starting to feed the campfire as he watched. The Summoner sighed and sat down on a log putting his head in his hands trying to rid himself of the sudden dizziness. After a while The Sufferer had finally gotten the fire into a small blaze, hestood up and noticingThe Summoner's posture went to sit beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The Summoner groaned and lifted his head staring into the red pupils of The Sufferer. Sighing he looked away being horribly reminded of Redglare's dress.

"Everything is wrong. Everything is wrong with me and my life," he muttered into his hands.

The Sufferer looked at him strangely and then sighed. He patted his friend on the back good-naturedly avoiding the faerie (A.N. That's how I spell that) wings which had popped out when he was unconsious.

"How is any thing wrong with this beatiful world?"

The Summoner lifted his head and glared When The Sufferer just shrugged The Summoner got up and began to pace in front of the campfire.

"Everything is wrong in my life," he muttered. "The highbloods are after me, my friends were almost killed, and... and." He took a deep breath then lowered his head, "and Redglare is gone."

The Sufferer looked surprised at his friend, but then it slowly faded into concern. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard the crunch of leaves as someone came towards their campsite. They both turned to the rustling when they saw The Disciple. Happy to see his true love The Sufferer ran to her while The Summoner stayed back. The Summoner studied their surrondings trying to find signs of Redglare, but he couldn't see or hear her. Confused he looked towards The Disciple, she had her head on The Sufferer's chest as she whimpered and sniffled. The Sufferer had wrapped his arms around her and was rubbing her back gazing at her with a loving and sympathetic look. The Summoner's eyes widened in horror, he moved closer untill she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Where's Redglare?"

Her lower lip trembled a bit and she clung tighter to The Sufferer. After a few seconds she stood back from The Signless and looked up at The Summoner.

She whispere tearfully, "I don't know."

He growled and turned away. Before he could take off though The Disciple put a hand on his arm. He stopped and turned to see that she had pulled a piece of paper out of her sylladex. His eyes widened as he saw that it was dripping a light blue color. He snatched it out f her hand and read it silently. It read,

**Summoner,**

**Hello. **

**I hope this letter finds you in good health.**

**I believe we need to motherfucking talk about the rebellion you're trying to start. **

**MOTHERFUCKING COME OR I WILL KILL ALL OF THE TROLLS YOU HAVE EVER MET. **

**Hell I might just do that anyway. **

**HONK.**

**The Grand Highblood.**

As soon as The Summoner finished reading he sighed. He had done it again. He had caused trolls he had interacted with unnecessary pain. He put the letter in his sylladex and prepared for flight nodding a quick goodbye to The Sufferer and The Disciple. He took off leaving a gust of wind and leaves behind him. He picked up speed and started to fly over the tree tops going in the direction of The Grand Highblood's castle. As he flew the howlng wind and cold breeze slowly worsened his headache worsen causing spots to dance around his vision. When he finally saw The Grand Highblood's castle so close he felt so much relief, that he nearly collapsed from exhaustion in the sky causing him to fall into a bush. He groaned as he stepped out of the wiping off all the leaves. He sighed as he began the short walk towards the castle. As he walked to the moat that surrounded the giant village he crossed the bridge avoiding the bodies of gaurds. Trolls of all colors and ages were strewn about their blood creating puddles of grotesque rainbows, colors that should never be seen by the troll ocular. As he walked the small street to the village he tried to block his nose from the smell of rotting corpses and blood. He came to the the village that was at the front of the castle and walked cautiously through, he moved his oculars in their sockets to try and see all off the hives. Most had gaping holes in them and paintings madeby blood that created gruesome pictures (he particullerly cringed at one that showed the picture of a pile of wrigglers with a young troll on top). As he observed the small worn out hives he noticed trolls looking warrily through their windows. He was horrified they were sickly looking, there horns and teeth were broken and gone, they had scary faces, and all of them were splattered with different blood most of it theirs. The Summoner finally made it past the tiny village and came to the large dark, ominous, castle. The large ornate doors were decorated with all colors and shades of blood. Sucking in a deep breath The Summoner to stop the dizziness in his head. Pushing open the doors he realized in horror that some jade green blood had gotten on his shirt. As he wiped the blood off his shirt the large doors slammed behind him and he lifted his head recognising The Grand Highblood sitting on his large throne, but that was never what drew his attention. It was the wall behind him that was rumored to have all the lood from the hemospectrum, even his own from the first time the two had crossed paths. The Summoner shivered and walked closer to the throne standing tall before him. The Grand Highblood grew a wide smirk on his face.

"Well RUSTBLOOD," The Grand Highblood said throaghtily. "It seems you've finally come to die along with your so called FUCKING FOLLOWERS"

The Summoner frowned, "You mean you'll murder them they won't die. They'll get murdered for being a bit different and having a dream. Guess what? No matter how many fucking trolls you kill that dream won't die and being differnt will never go away."

The Grand Highblood's smirk just turned into a face-splitting smile, "I guess I'll just have to kill all your followers AND THE DREAM."

The Summoner stepped backa bit and his breathing hitched, but other than that he stood his ground. The Grand Highblood looked a bit impressed, but still chuckle happy.

"I guess I'll kill ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS TOO."

The Summoner grimaced then and spat at The Grand Highblood's feet. The grin automatically dropped and was replaced by a frown as The Grand Highblood looked down at the spit. Slowly raising his head he lat the Cheshire-cat grin grow on his face again.

"I guess I'll just kill MOTHERFUCKING HER then."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Someone put me on alert! :o)<p>

MOTHERFUCKING BITCHTITS BRO.

Review please I eat the reviews and it powers my vascular pump (heart).

By the way I read this fanfic it is here:

archiveofourown (dot) org

Go to the search bar and look for:

The Serendipity Gospels

The Last Hearing of Gamzee Makara

BL4CK HOL3, green 2un

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ THEM! They are not written by me so they don't suck and there is awesome pictures that make my heart feel beautiful. Please. Read. Them. And. Review. This. Story. Please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Unlucky To The End ch.5

Appreciations: To you three reviewers I love you all. And Awkward Traveler and Hussie.

Disclaimer: I own a set of troll horns? That really doesn't count though does it. I own nothing except for the plot since (this is the part where my old Beta quit the plot helping at this point).

**The lessons that you taught me I learn were never true. Now I find myself in question (they point the finger at me again) guilty by association (You point the finger at me again).**

* * *

><p>Love is much like a wild rose; beatiful and calm, but willing to draw blood on defense.<p>

-Mark A. Overby

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

_Flashback_

_"I guess I'll just kill __her__ then."_

_Flashback_

The Summoner was impassive for a mintue untill he realized who her could be. He gasped and stepped back, dropping onto one knee.

"I-I'm s-so-rry your H-High-ness. P-please d-don't ki-ll her-r."

The Grand Highblood sat back in satisfaction as his smile grew painfully wide.

"'Highness' is more of her Imperious Condescension type of thing. Besides, I don't know why you don't want me to kill the slave. If you thought I was talking about Neophyte, I can't seem to find her."

The Summoner breathed in and cursed himself violently for falling for such a stupid trick. The Grand Highblood silently stood up and walked over to him. He was a looming shadow. He leaned down so his eye was level with The Summoner's horn.

"But let me tell you, when she finds you I will be there to kill her," The Grand Highblood whispered.

The Summoner's eyes widened and he pushed away, running from the castle. He ran past the dead trolls untill he was in the rundown village. He stopped running and began to wander around, trying to find an abondand hive he could be safe in for the day. Nearly every single hive had a murderous troll or an abondand lusii. He was about to give up hope for good shelter when he saw the perfect hive. It was a wreck. The walls had huge holes that were covered in shifting shadows, the windows were all differently colored and had boards nailed over them. But the most perfect part was there was a tree, a rather large tree, that was growing on the side of the house defying gravity. The roots were growing through the windows, the roof, even the walls.

He sighed, he'd finally be able to rest. Sudden guilt plagued him when he realized he would be sleeping soundly and Redglare could be hurt. Sighing, The Summoner went inside. As he went farther into the hive he realized it was much worse, the roots that he had seen from the outside were larger and clung to everything. He sighed once again and stopped moving when he suddenly heard it. Thinking back, he rembered when he used to hear it regularly. It was her cackle. Redglare's.

"Thanks Pyralspite, you always know just what to say to cheer me up."

* * *

><p>Author's note: So one more chapter and this story will be done... hmmm that makes me feel weird. Anyway sorry for the wait to those of you who read this and thank you for reading this far.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Appreciations: To the people who have read this so far and **Awkward Traveler **who is my awesome Beta who made all my chapters correct!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this, would I?

**It's killing me, we die when love is dead, it's killing me, we lost a dream we never had. The world in silence should forever feel alone, 'cause we are gone and we will never overcome it's over now. Vultures are waiting for what's left of us. What can we take? It all has no worth if we lose our trust they're coming closer, want me and you. I can feel their claws let me go now. Try to break free**

* * *

><p><em>Not all those who wander are lost.<em>

_-J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

_Flashback_

_"Thanks Pyralspite, you always know just what to say to cheer me up."_

_End of Flashback_

If The Summoner doubted that it wasn't Redglare before it was garunteed now. He walked slowly through the rooms until he found her with her head through the window (communicating with Pyralspite). He felt an unknown happiness churn at the pit of his stomach at the sight of her, deciding on the best appraoch he took a deep breath and stepped closer.

"Redglare?"

He watched as her muscles stiffened and her breathing nearly stopped, turning around slowly her eyes widened at the sight of him. Rushing forward she jumped and hugged him. She buried her face into his chest breathing in his scent (It smelt like a deep dark chocolate and blood).

"Mis sht really ooo?"

The Summoner chuckled lightly as he stared tenderly at the top of her head sending the vibrations throughout her body.

"Yes it's me Redglare, it's nice to see you're okay."

She lifted her head slowly soshe was looking into The Summoner's eyes, "I'm glad The Grand Highblood didn't kill you."

"Wh would he ki..." The Summner trailed off rembering the Grand Highblood's threat, swallowing he pushed Redglare away from him and stepped back a few feet. Wincing at her confused and hurt look he sighed and brushed his fingers through his mohawk.

"Look I really did miss you, but The Grand Highblood is looking for you because of me. Now you need to leave and never look back or else you'll get hurt and I can't deal with that."

He looked up from his feet and blinked in confusion. Why was she grinning? It almost looked like she was happy and relieved.

"Huh?"

Never letting her toothy grin off of her face she explained, "We're safe and together. I don't really care if The Grand Highblood comes himself. You're my moirail and I trust you."

The Summoner's gaze hardened as he looked at her happiness at her proclamation, "I want you to leave I couldn't handle it if you got hurt."

Her grin slowly fell off her face leaving behind a tight thin line, moving closer to him she lifted her head so her teal eyes were looking into his brown.

"I'm staying so I can spend more time with you. Without you I would die anyway."

His hard gaze softened and he nodded his head lightly brushing his forehead with hers.

"Fine you can stay, it was rude of me to try to force you to go anyway. **But** I won't let you out of my sight, you're not going to get hurt because of me."

She gave her biggest sweetest smile (showing off all of her sharp teeth), "Of course! Now come on it's almost day time and there is a room without holes that we can sleep in."

He nodded and followed her as she led him to the room, it had no windows and for some unknown reason the roots from the large tree hadn't dug into the small room. She had obviously slept there before, which was a bit obvious because of the large blanket ad pillows on the floor. She laid down and gestured to the empty space next to her, he crouched down and arranged the pillows so his horns wouldn't hit her during the night. Settling down he watched her put her head on his stomach. They both slowly drifted off into the world of nightmares and death.

**The Next Night**

The Summoner slowly blinked away the last of sleep and tried to sit up, he stopped when he felt something curl inwardly on his chest. He looked down and saw that Redglare's hand was lightly curled in his shirt, smiling softly he removed her hand sat up. Standing he ruffled his mohawk and sighed contently. Deciding that he would go communicate with Pyralspite he left the room trying to be as silent as possible. He came to the room with the large window and reached out with his mind for Redglare's lusus. To him it was like grabbing blindly for a chord that held the mind of the beasts, it was fairly easy to control the minds of beast and luckily for him he was just trying to communicate with Pyralspite so he wouldn't have to exert much energy.

Pyralspite put her head through the window, closing her eyes so she wouldn't blind him.

_'Hi Pyralspite'_

_'Hello Summoner, it is wonderful to see you in good health.'_

_'You too Pyralspite. Now I have a question.'_

_'And I, Summoner, have an answer.'_

_'What are you doing in The Grand Highblood's kingdom? You are usually tracking down suspects and solving crimes.'_

_'Well as you know of her job as a legislacerator, and recently she has apprehended the criminal Mindfang who is to be hung today. Redglare is to be there to aknowledge that she is __**truly**__ dead.'_

The Summoner swallowed and nodded. Of course Mindfang was a pirate who had commited to many crimes, to many to be excused, but she was also his matesprit. Redglare walked into the room ending the conversation. She was yawning flashing off the tips of her teeth, her hair was messy and standing up in parts, and her dress was hanging off her figure at weird angles. She slowly opened one eye and then the other and saw Pyralspite with ther head through the window.

"Hey you guys."

Pyralspite opened an eye and looked amusedly at her.

_' Aren't you going to be late for the hangin, Neophyte?' _Pyralspite echoed in both of their minds.

Redglare's eyes widened and she muttered a stream of curses as she ran out of the room, The Summoner followed close behind and watched as she stepped in front of a mirror. Turning her head slightly she opened her mouth wide.

"And it's Redglare! I hate Neophyte!"

Looking back to the mirror she combed her hair with her fingers and straightened her clothes. As she looked over herself and gave an approving nod she spun around and gave him her signature smile.

"Are you coming to the hanging?"

"I'll come to support you."

She nodded and grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the house, confused The Summoner looked behind him. Pyralspite was sitting by the side of the house looking at them with her wise eyes. Turning his head he focused on Redglare.

"How come Pyralspite isn't coming?"

Redglare turned her head and raised her eyebrow in silent judgement,"Most people would freak out if they saw a dragon Lusi and I don't really need to deal with a frightened crowd. Now do I need to drag you the whole way or can you walk?"

The Summoner nodded and they began to walk to the town square hand-in-hand.

**A Little Later**

When they got to the center oiof the run-down town The Summoner noticed that instead of all the trolls hiding in their hives, they were in a large crowd in front of the stage. On the stage was a large troll with a mask and Mindfang with her wrists bound and a aack over her head (her horns piercing through it). Redglare let go of The Summoner's hand and began to walk through the crowd and up the steps to the top of the stage. When she reached the center of the stage the crowd roared and howled and hooted, grinning in pride Redglare cleared her throaght loudly making the crowd fall silent.

"Today we are here to witness the hanging of the criminal Mindfang!"

The crowd cheered as the great Neophyte Redglare turned and lifted the sack off of the notorious pirate Marquise Spinneret Mindfang's head. The crowd stopped chearingwhen her face was reveiled and began to boo and hiss. The troll with the mask attempted to calm the crowd as Redglare prepared the noose. The Summoner gasped in horror as he watched Mindfang's eyes go dark blue, he opened his mouth to warn some one, _anyone,_ when he felt the telepathic mind wave. His mind shut down as Mindfang began to control the entire crowd. Redglare felt the shift in the air and turned to see the crowd moving like mindless puppets. She shifted her eyes so she was focused on the troll in the mask and watched as he was swallowed by the crowd. Mindfang had her face scrunched up in concentrationas she moved the crowd with her mind. Suddenly a troll that was about five sweeps old came out of the crowd and lunged forward biting and scratching her. Now it didn't hurt, but as soon as the crowd was disrupted they began to surge forward. They were all pushing themselves out of the way to get to the stage so the crowd was only slowly making their way towards her, excpet for The Summoner. He pushed the crowd with ease and crawled on top of the stage as Redglare watched in horror. She would not fight back, fighting back might hurt him. The Summoner grabbed her stiff body and begun to drag her towards the now-prepared noose. When Redglare realized the plan she began to struggle, but the mob had begun to spill onto the stage. Trolls began to claw her at any part of her they could grab she could feel the teal starting to rush out of her. Then one particaularly sharp claw touched her cheek and slowly dragged so it left a painful teal arc on her face. She opened her mouth to scream, but she stopped as soon as she felt her moth split open and dripped teal into her mouth. She pressed her lips together ignoring the pain as she was dragged to the hanging noose. Before she could do anything to help herself The Summoner lifted her up easily and put her head inside thr rope circle, gravity tightened the rope choking her as she clawed uselessly at the rope. Mindfang's slaves became restless at the pace she was diening and grabbed at her. As if by a silent beat they all pulled down digging in their claws, and with the sudden added pressure on her neck Redglare became unconscious. Her hands dropped to her sides as her mouth fall open and she took her last breath. Unfortunatly for her body Mindfang wasn't satisfied until she was sure Neophyte was dead, so when she was (at least ten minutes after Redglare's true death) she released the mob from her power. As soon as they were relinquished from her grip the mob stood in a confused daze until The Summoner broke out of it. He blinked a few times in confusion, how had he gotten on the stage? As soon as he thought the question his memories flooded back. Eyes wide he searched for his moirail deperatly trying to prove that she wasn't dead, that he hadn't killed her. Then, he saw her. Redglare was swinging slowly from the rope around her neck. There was a puddle of teal underneath her hanging form, her dress was torn in numerous places and teal was splattered and mixing with the red and teal of her dress, her hands were torn and bloodied from clawing at the rope and finally her head. The Summoner sucked in a breath of pain when he noticed. She was smiling? The Sumooner stepped closer parting the still-quiet-crowd and looked closer. No, no she wasn't smiling she had a cut across that made her look like she was grinning.

The Summoner soon realized he was shaking, wiping the tears out of his eyes he turned searching for Mindfang. There she was right outside of the dazed crowd. Silently he pulled out his lance-kind from his sylladex and begun to walk determindly towards her. The crowd once again parted for him, but this time making sure not to block Mindfang from his sight. Soon he was close enough to Mindfang so he growled. Her body stiffened and she turned around to see his brown orbs burning with murder, before she could do anything he pushed forward with all his might and hatred. Gasping Mindfang looked down and watched as he continued to push the lance until the end was sticking out of her back. Satisfied that she wouldn't survive he put his foot on her shoulder and began to pull out the lance creating a loud sucking noise. As soon as it was all the way Mindfang collapsed on the stage in a tangled heap. The Summoner ignored her smallwimpers of pain and put away his lance-kind. He allowed the anger he had felt to be washed away by his guilt as he prepared his wings for flight. He took one last glance at Redglare's body and remebered everything hoping to preserve her in everyway. When he couldn't bear to think anymore he took off into the sky hoping that maybe, one day

he would be strong enough

for her.

**The End**

**•**

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Or is it?**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I keeeeeeeeeeeellllllleeeeddd her. Did you like it? I hope you did this one is really long. Please review it really is nice to know some people made it this far into the story.<p> 


End file.
